


The Unborn AUs

by Tea_Cup (PumpkinFlash)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, Multiverse, don't know what to tag, story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinFlash/pseuds/Tea_Cup
Summary: Hey there! Welcome to possible worlds and AU's that could have been made if only I had the time. I know I don't typically tend to read these types of stories (story is a strong word). But I thought I'd do it anyway. I really like some of these ideas and if I can't write it myself then I might as well share the idea so guys can go "...OMG! I love this, someone please write it!!" And maybe someone will!
Relationships: Papyrus/Reader, Sans/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. FosterTale

**Author's Note:**

> Hey welcome to the unborn Aus of undertale...that probably would've been a good title for this... (Yes, I did change the title). Anyway welcome to what could have been FosterTale a crossover (kinda) of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Undertale.

The Background

Imaginary friends are real and live among us. Anyone can create an imaginary friend as long as they have a strong creative mind and the will to bring them to life. It’s mostly kids and maybe even teens who create imaginary friends (babies make scribbles). Adults are rarely able to make an imaginary friend. But sometimes people grow out of their imaginary friends and abandon them.

Sadly, this happens often and with nowhere else to go they’re left on the streets. Because of this, the first imaginary friend adoption center was born! Providing homes for thousands of imaginary friends! Slowly, more adoption centers start to pop up all over the world. At least one for each major city.

However, not all kids are creative, so some make pre-existing characters come to life.

And here is where our story begins.

You have two imaginary friends despite being in your 20s. You’ve made a lot through the years but you’ve dropped some off at the adoption center (because you either out grew them or because you imagined up a rival/enemy and it wasn’t healthy to keep them around any longer). So you live with two imaginary friends which is kinda weird (by society standards) but some of your friends still have their imaginary friends so you don’t feel bad about it. You are a creative (could be a writer, artist, or a game developer). Your imaginary friends usually help shake you out of your zone before you can create more imaginary friends on accident while writing/creating something.

Then a new game comes out.

It’s called…

Undertale

Like many people you fall for Sans and the AU skelebros. After reading a bunch of fan-fic and looking through fan art, you can’t help but think about what it’d be like to be friends with them, go on adventures with them, and maybe even date them. Thinking about Sans and Papyrus in a story you may never write, you drift off to sleep. Unaware that you brought Sans and Papyrus to life. (Or You (the person reading this) could have Reader’s imaginary friends stop her before she accidentally created them).

You aren’t the only one (if You choose to create them. When your imaginary friends tell you what happen, you decide to look up if others have created Undertale characters). Apparently other people have created tons of Sans, Papyrus, and other monsters from undertale. It makes sense since the game and fandom is popular. But sadly, a lot of them have been abandoned, killed, caught in shady businesses (fight rings, sex services, and the mafia), and some fans have even gone so far as to try and recreate fan-fiction.

Creating skeletons bros for their personal harem/reverse harem. Then getting mad or abusive when they don’t love them. People who collect abandoned skelebros to have a harem or reverse harem. Resulting in similar events when they don’t love them or don’t act the way they thought they would. People trying to make ~~sketchy~~ bitty adoption centers (even if it’s done illegally). Occasionally people will try to force ships. Shipping Undyne with Alphys because they’re cannon in the game, Toriel and Asgore, Toriel and Sans, Sans and Grillby, Sans and Sans, Sans and Papyrus, Papyrus and Mettaton, you get the point.

Thankfully these cases are small about 1-2% of skeletons created suffer through these tragedies. Most are abandon because their creators either falls out of the fandom, from embarrassment, they didn’t act the way the creator thought they would, their parents forced them to abandon them (could be due to multiple reasons), or through peer pressure (with all the crimes happening to undertale characters, having one brings you into question about your motive and people assume your gross/disgusting).

You aren’t sure how you missed some of this, but now you know you aren’t alone (Unless you choose not to create them). The question is how to handle this situation. You can:

  1. Slowly learn of the corrupt underbelly of the fandom. Taking this information, you decide to create a safe haven for not just the skelebros but for all of the undertale monsters. (personally, what I would go for).
  2. You can join a team up with other people who are already working towards making a safe space for monster.



Foster Home for Imaginary Friends Observations/Facts

  * Imaginary friends can fall in love with humans. But they are not seen dating, marrying, or having children with a human.
  * Imaginary friends do not age.
  * Imaginary friends can look like humans.
  * When kids or teens make an imaginary friend it’s usually based on a few traits and a will to bring them to life. The imaginary friends are born or created with personalities but can have changes in their personalities and develop new interest as they age and experience new things.
    * Eduardo was created because his owner wanted someone sweet and caring to play doll with her and care for her little brother but also someone big, tough, and scary looking so he could scare away the bad guys. She didn’t make him a scaredy-cat or a cry baby but those are traits he also possesses.
  * Nasty teen (bullies like Mac’s brother Terrence) can create dangerous monsters that need to locked up and are not available for adoption.
    * As seen in the 1 hour special or first two episodes I believe. These teenagers have created an imaginary friend fighting ring, where they place bets on which friend will win.
  * People can also force the creation of an imaginary friend if they try hard enough.
    * When Terrence created Red to hurt Bloo.
  * Imaginary friends may share similar traits with their creator.
  * Imaginary friends don’t feel a _need_ to befriend or entertain kids, but they _do_ want a family or a place where they belong.
  * Imaginary friends can have jobs.
    * Some stores discriminate against imaginary friends.
  * It’s unclear what kind of right imaginary friends can have. But they can work and go to jail.
  * Fosters do send out people to save imaginary friends in danger. They either look for friends abandoned on the streets, rescue one when one has been reported to be in danger or do a raid to rescue a large amount.
    * A raid happened when a bunch of (assumedly fat) kids are forced to go to a summer (weight loss) camp. The details are unclear of what those children went through while at camp but basically, they were hungry for some unhealthy food. So, they imagined food imaginary friends to eat. According to a fried chicken leg imaginary friend Foster’s barely got them out in time.
    * This also proves that imaginary friends can have PTSDs as no food friends goes down to dinner. Not after what happened to George (a chocolate chip imaginary friend) who got a bite taken outta him.
  * Foster’s seems to be the only imaginary friend foster home in this universe.
  * Imaginary friends do need to eat, sleep, use the bathroom, and can get sick.
  * Imaginary friends can be heavily injured but it’s unclear if they can be killed (cause this is a kids show, people don’t die here).
    * An example being Wilt’s eye and arm.
  * Not all kids can create an imaginary friend and some either choose not to or just never thought to create one.
  * Imaginary friends can have superpowers.
    * Like time travel, laser eyes, invisibility, the ability to create anything even useable money (Coco), fire breath, and so forth.



Things I Would add In

  * I’m bias to Sans so I would probably make it a Sans/Reader fic but it could also be a San/Reader and a Papyrus/Reader or just a Papyrus/Reader fic.
    * Or really any ship pairings you would want or don’t want. If you don’t want romance in this story (or a romance centered story).
  * Frisks and Charas have also been made. And maybe even Alizas (the human for HorrorTale).
  * This would have to be a slow build.
    * At least with any new love interest monsters. If you go with the route where Read already imagined Sans and Papyrus is could be a fast burn with them.
  * Some monster would have different abilities.
    * Mainly some monsters (specifically the skelebros) would have dicks and others wouldn’t. At least 60% of the monsters made were by kids who wouldn’t think about the reproduction process of their imaginary friends.
  * I know there are a lot of rich readers for plot convenience, but she might have to be rich for plot convenience.
  * This fic could get really dark depending on what you choose to explore.
    * Fighting rings, sexy rings or forced prostitution, abuse or torture can get pretty dark. Saving monsters from these situations will require more time/chapters to gain trust, unlearn bad habits and unhealthy coping mechanisms, and to heal and learn healthy coping mechanisms.
    * Focusing on abuse with brief mentioning of a fighting ring or even a sex ring. It’s still dark but by not going into deep details, straight out mentioning it, helping monsters had a bit of time to heal or helping monsters that aren’t in the thick/middle of it can help lighten the mood of the story.
  * I probably would have at least one raid that Reader is a part of.
  * Monster would still be attuned to their souls. So, they would discover new things about imaginary friends and humans. Like how souls work and how imaginary friends are created in the first place.
    * Imaginary friends don’t follow typical monster biology. There bodies aren’t their soul. So even if someone imagined them with a monster soul their body still wouldn’t be made up of their soul. It’s possible that imaginary friends still have a weaker soul due to them not being able to make their own imaginary friend. Whether they are stronger than humans or weaker is up for debate.
      * It’s magic that helps create imaginary friend (magic + traits + a will to live = imaginary friend). (Other than the ability to make an imaginary friend, humans don’t have magic or powers).
  * In the end Reader with the help of others along the way, would end up making a community. It would start small with an abandon lodge up on Mount Ebott. They would fix it up and turn it into an adoption center with a stricter adoption policy (they have to get to know the monster, a background check need to be done, finances checked, home inspection, and finally both parties most approve). The monsters that can find jobs would help bring more money to contribute to the center/community and to help fill their time. As new monsters are found they would expand across Mount Ebott. Slowly they would create the Royal Guard, monster shops, monster homes and neighborhoods. Since imaginary friends don’t feel a _need_ to be with a kid. Some won’t want to be adopted after finding a family, a home, friends, or job/purpose. But some might so a building can be set aside for those who wish to be adopted. So Mount Ebott would eventually turn into a Monster run province. Possibly creating a divide between Monster, Humans, and Imaginary Friends (yes even though monsters and imaginary friends are one and the same).
    * And honestly I would play with the monster dynamics. If there were to be a king and Queen over the monster I would probably pick someone other than Asgore, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, or Gaster. Like Nice Cream Guy and Muffet, or RG 1 and RG 2, or even a Froggit and Ice Cap. The important thing to remember is that these monsters aren’t actually monsters, they’re imaginary friends made by random kids to young adults. Some of them might fit their character type while others don’t. So you could Grillby who becomes Captain of the Royal Guard, Knight Knight makes sweets, Doggo isn’t blind, and you get my point.



* * *

Notes:

[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pumpkinflash)

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/buni_tea)


	2. The Dance of Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stranded on an island with magical beast, you dance to survive. Dancing your way into the hearts of skeletons and into the dangers hidden deep below the mountain. To save your future you will have to uncover the past of this island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Sans/Reader, Underfell Sans/Reader, Underfell Papyrus/Reader, Underswap Sans/Reader, Underswap Ppayrus/Reader, Horrortale Sans/Reader, Horrortale Papyrus/Reader, Swapfell Sans/Reader, Swapfell Papyrus/Reader, Birdtale Sans/Reader, Birdtale Papyrus/Reader, Dancetale Sans/Reader, Dancetale Papyrus/Reader, Alternate Universe, undertale San and Papyrus are not here, Badster, W.D Gaster, Dadster, survival, beasttale, abo dynamic, Reader is a beta, mystery, heats, murder, mating cycles, violence, character death, experimentation, knotting, physical transformation, smut, reverse harem, fluff, angst, hurt/comfort, past child abuse

Meet the Reader!

You have a background as a singer and a dancer. You prefer freestyle loving to mix it up and match the style of whoever your dance partner is. Honestly, the people who know you, think you belong in a musical. Randomly singing lyrics and breaking out into small jig or a short dance number. Dancing or swaying to the constant elevator music in your head. Thanks to all your dancing you’re pretty athletic and have a good sense of spatial awareness. Your hobbies include synchronized swimming, climbing, and pole dancing! Your friend dragged you to a pole dancing because she was afraid to go along and you haven’t stopped since. You never thought you would actually crash land on an island, so your survival skills leave much to be desire. Something cute about you? You have dimples! One on each cheek and back dimples. A fun quirk? Occasionally you have the sudden compulsion to touch something.

…Wonder what bone feels like?

Story Snippet 

The sun shines on your back warming skin and turning your vision red. The bright light stirs you from your slumber. Feeling the pain and aches in your body. You try to move your body but quickly give up as sore muscles cry out in pain, sharp stings pierce your body, and sand rubs you in uncomfortable places. Confused you struggle to open your eyes, heavy with crude and blurry with sleep. As soon as your eyes open you realize your mistake as sand falls into them. On instinct you reach up and rub your eyes with hands only to fall to notice they’re coated in sand. Crying out in pain you force your body to seat up. You can’t see anything, don’t know where you are, you’re in pain and now you can’t see through the pain and tears. You have no choice but to try and cry out the sand, so you sit there. Taking in the sounds around you.

The calming waves and rustling trees in the distance. The salt sea air tickles your noise and jogging your memory of the previous day. You were on a plane heading to France for a dance competition. Your head starts to hurt as you try to remember what happens next. Mind foggy as you can only remember listening to music while going in and out of sleep. Sniffling you wipe your nose feeling the coarse sand rub against your upper lip. Finally, after about 15 minutes of just cry your vision starts to clear. Rolling your eyes around you don’t feel any discomfort.

Looking around you are in fact on a beach, which explains your soggy clothes and soaked shoes. The sand is a beige-ish yellow with debris from the near by forest littering the area. Doing a double take of the beach all you see are some branches, leaves, and trash. ‘Isn’t there supposed to be a bunch of plane debris and luggage here? I-isn’t that what happens when things crash? There’s no way I’m the only thing that ended up here.’ You think to yourself, panicky looking around. Moving to stand up you immediately fall back down, legs unable to hold your weight. After a few more tries you manage to stand on shaky legs.

With your new slightly taller view, you desperately scan the area for something, anything! You quickly spot two suitcases. One hidden with the leaves and branches and the other lodged in a tree. Turning around to face the ocean you can see some small bags and articles of clothing floating in the ocean’s current. Watching, you realize they are too far away and rather than being pulled to the beach they’re being pushed away.

Meet the Skeletons!

There are 12 skeletons that litter the island. All living in their own designated area or territory. These skeletons don’t look like your typical human skeleton. No, they look more like anthropomorphic skeletons. Animal skeletons with human characteristics. You have the (Dance)Tale brother who resemble wolves. The Fell bros who resembles bears. The Swap bros resemble mermaids while the SwapFell bros resemble snakes. The Horror bros resemble hyenas and the Bird bros resemble ravens.

They’re fighting styles are heavily influenced by dance styles. A few have a lure or hypnotic dance (specifically the Swapfell brothers). To lure or immobilize prey. There's also the location dance (like what bees do) and their mating dance.

To be accepted by a pack you must dance with the alpha and if you are deemed worthy than you join.

Another Story Snippet 

Humming a tune, you follow the sound of rushing water. Dragging behind you your carry-on bag and the two suitcases from the beach. Your muscles scream in agony as you carry and drag the items behind you. Leaving them at the beach was tempting but the odds of you remember the way to the beach is slim. The feeling of being watched heightens your senses as you approach a break in the trees. The sound of running water load against your ears as you step out from amongst the trees. Before you, is a small pond or lake with a waterfall pouring into it. Perpendicular to you is a small stream leading back into the forest. This could make for a good marker, to help minimize your chances of getting lost. But for now, you are going to use this waterfall as a way to get clean.

Dragging the bags closer to the waterfall you place them down and start lifting your shirt when you hear choking sound from behind you. When nothing else happened, you continue stripping your clothes. Holding your wet and sandy clothes in your hand you carefully navigate behind the waterfall. Glad that there’s a room to properly stand behind the rushing water. It’s honestly about the size of a small walk in shower, enough room to comfortably stand under the water and enough to step behind it to wash if you have soap that is. Sticking your hand into the rushing water it’s pleasantly warm. Stepping into the water you begin scrubbing your body with your hands. Washing away all the sand and blood from your skin. As you wash you begin singing a wordless tune. Singing loud enough to hear yourself but you doubt anything else could hear you over the raging waters.

…

Sitting on a near by branch he watches you from the trees. He was flying around the island in search of easy prey. He loves the day after a storm as the rain brings out all kinds of prey. Those that sleep underground and fishes that wash up on shore. He was flying over the beach when he saw you laying there. Unconscious with sand and blood coating their skin and fur. Squatting next to you, he pokes your soft squashy cheek to see if your alive. You squinch up your nose and inhale deeply. Underneath the smell of salt and iron is a faint scent of apples and cinnamon. He likes it.

Standing up he decides to watch you for a bit before interacting with you. After all you’re friendly now but you could be aggressive and violent when awake. So, he gathers up some fishes that washed up on shore and flies to the nearby trees. Keeping an eye on you while enjoying some lunch.

His soul ached as he watched and listened to you crying shortly after waking up. Why were crying? Are you hurt? Of course, you’re hurt! You’re bleeding! Are you hungry? Why aren’t you healing? Do you not know healing magic? His thoughts ran ramped keeping him frozen in the tree. Not his proudest moment but thankfully you managed to pull yourself together. Watching as you grab the strange rectangular objects he wonders if your searching for food. He should have thought if you would be hungry before eating all the fish. Now he feels useless and guilty.

You begin moving through the forest and he follows at a safe distance. Listing to the scratchy tune of your broken humming. Your throat must be raw from crying or maybe from whatever hurt you. He keeps an eye on your surrounding making sure predators or the other try to harm you. The least he can do is protect you until you get to where you’re going.

The sound of the waterfall drowns out your humming which has gotten better over the last few minutes. He watches curiously from the trees, wondering what you’re doing in the mer-territory. You start lifting up your shirt, catching him off guard he makes a chocking noise before he can catch himself. You stall for a moment before continuing removing your clothes. He finds it hard to look you eyelights trailing your body and bones warming. As you step behind the waterfall, he redirects his focus to the surrounding area. Determined to keep an eye out while you bath.

You start signing a tune immediately distracting him from his task. He starts swaying to the rhythm of your song. Eye socket closing as peace settles in the air. You really do have a beautiful singing voice and he finds it hard to resist singing along.

…

Swimming back to his cave after a successful hunt he notices something different in the water. It smells saltier with hints of iron. Following the smell, it leads him to the waterfall. Curious he peeks his head above the water. He’s immediately greeted by a captivating musical tune. A figure hidden partly behind the water is cleansing herself in the falling water. Usually he would find this annoying, after all he lives here along with his brother. But for some reason he doesn’t mind. Swaying gently with contained energy, he wants to splash around and dance, but he doesn’t want to scare you away.

You move out from under the water and start cleaning you clothes under the water. Switching between humming and singing as you rinse the blood and sand from your clothes. Holding a small piece of cloth under the water a fish falls down the falls and bonks you on the noggin. After being sure you’re okay he quietly chuckles as you rub the top of your head. You vanish once again behind the falling water, stopping your lovely music.

Looking down, he sees the tiny piece of cloth floating atop the surface of the water. Swimming clothes he cautiously picks it up. He can smell the salty ocean but with a second inhale he smells something…comforting? He can’t tell what it is exactly, but it smells kind of sweet and warm. He hears a rock bump along the ground and opens his eyes. Shocked he jerks his hands away from his face, unaware of having brought the clothes so close to his nose. Embarrassed he swims back underwater and into his underwater cave he calls home. Missing as you peek out from behind the waterfall looking for your lost panties.

A Series?

Honestly, there’s a lot to unpack here that I could make this into a series. Book one could be You meeting all the skeletons. Befriending them, romancing them, and becoming one big pack. Eating things that make you sick only for the skeletons to fuss over you, to care for you until you get better. And let’s not forget you accidently get into some poison ivy. Getting a rash on your arms that they have to keep you from scratching. You find out that some creatures turn to dust when they die. The skeletons aren’t sure, but they feel like if they died, they too would turn to dust. You even get to have an encounter with a ball of slim! Who knew wiggling could be so effective and apparently suggestive? Jealous skeleton on the horizon? Yes.

Book two.

You and the skeleton explore more the island and really pay attention to the other creatures on the island. Those that turn into corpses and those that turn to dust. During your exploration you stumble upon an underground lab. Confused, you explore the lab and end up getting caught by a robotic skeleton (a Gaster with a robot arm, half a ribcage, spine, pelvis, and leg). He’s curious about you, so he traps you for his experiment. By the time your skeletons find you, you are no longer human. He has turned you into an anthropomorphic salamander.

Book three.

Your skeletons manage to save you and kill Gaster. But now what do you do? You know about their past and about what happened to this island. You can no longer go back for you aren’t human anymore. You’re a freak. Luckily for you, you have a strong support team of skeleton who have gone through something familiar, even if they don’t remember it. They help you come to terms with not being human and teach you how to control your newfound magical abilities. With the information you have now you and the skeletons start trying to rebuild the monster community that once lived here. If you’re going to be stuck here, then you might as well make it home. Oh, and good luck with your heats now!

The past

Long ago there was a war between monsters and humans.

And humans won.

Banishing monsters to an island with a mountain and sealing them there with a barrier. To break the barrier, they need 7 human souls.

The king ordered Gaster to look for a way to break the barrier and make an army (increase population and make monsters stronger). So, Gaster studies the souls of humans that crashed landed on the island (only three human souls have been collected). Researching how to make monsters stronger or to find the human’s weakness. He made a machine that can break time and space in hope of breaking the barrier or teleporting monsters outside of the barrier or maybe to a peaceful universe.

But it didn’t work.

And unbeknownst to monsters, humans have gone to war…

A world war.

A nuke was dropped on their island (either on accident or as a bomb test) killing all the inhabitants except for those in the underground. The lab is the only place located underground, near the lava. Meaning the skeletons were the only ones who survived. The chemicals affected Gaster (Nuke Gaster or just Nuke) and his mind. His mind is lost in memories. Memories of the human-monster war, of his people being wiped out (the skeletons), and monsters still existing on the island. All the memories blurring together in the present.

He starts experimenting when he notices the “lack” of monsters and the monsters close to falling down (all hallucinations). He manages to create two skeletons from himself that he experiments on to make them stronger. Hoping to combine them with some void magic and make them more instinctual.

He wants them to be loyal to monsters and cold-blooded killers to humans. (By now the chemicals have started to wear off, so the island isn’t dangerous to monster but it’s still dangerous for humans).

He discovers that after S1 came in contact with the machine, it spites out more versions of S1 and P1 (dance bros). He then proceeds to experiments on them as well. S2 and P2 (horror bros), then S3 and P3 (fell bros), and then S4 and P4 (Swapfell bros). But for the last two sets (swap and bird (who didn’t actually have wings)) came two Gasters as well.

(Nuke Gaster says “interesting interesting” a lot).

Nuke Gaster told them the situation which didn’t sit well with either Gasters but unaware of the truth they went along with it. (Note: SwapGaster and BirdGaster don’t abuse the skelebros. They do not take part in the experiments and try their best to protect their sons). While secretly caring for and teaching the young skeletons about monster kind, their souls, how to dance and the importance of it (basically trying to reverse some of the damage that has been done).

They find out the truth and form a plan to save the skeletons, only for Nuke to realize they’re traitors. During a big fight to try and save the young skeletons the two friendly Gasters end up dead (not dead just trapped in the void) while Nuke is assumed dead but is actually alive, while the young skeletons are teleported around the island.

The young skeletons lack their memories from before they were free. Living off instinct alone. On an island that has been altered from radiation and magic. (Bringing about new plants and animals some from undertale. Other from deltaruin, and some unique to this universe/made up). They have an ABO dynamic and think like a pack/are pack monsters (although they stay in sets of two), they have heats and use dances to communicate.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pumpkinflash)

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/buni_tea)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like this idea and had a lot of fun explore the world and how radiation and magic would mix. Sadly I most like won't be writing this series, but if someone wants to bring it to fruition please let me know! I'd love to read it lol 
> 
> But let me know what you thought about it in the comments below and I'll see ya later!


	3. A Labor of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a pregnant widow, due to give birth any moment now. Your husband sadly passed away a few month ago. You are still grieving but his death wasn’t a surprise. He had been ill for quite some time and you both knew he didn’t have long left. Your child is his parting gift to you, proof of the love you two had once shared. But!
> 
> Suddenly, you fall through a portal. When you awaken, you’re in a basement, confused as multiple skeletons rush into the room. However, your confusion and fear doesn’t last long as your water breaks. The baby is coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags: 
> 
> Sans/Reader, Papyrus/Mettaton, romance, multiple aus, alternate universe, UnderFell, UnderSwap, UnderTale, DustTale, pregnant reader, mom reader, uncle Papyrus, papa Sans, babybones, domestic life, smut, soulbond, marriage, ecto-genitals

When I imagined this story, I wanted it to be a short and to the point story. So, the story would kind of be speed up not showing all the dates, or daily family activities. Instead, briefly mentioning those things and slowing down for important information. I had wanted this to be only 20 chapters with maybe some epilogue chapters at the end.

Chapter 1

You arrive in a new universe and your baby is ready to be born.

Chapter 2

You give birth. It was painful and awkward but thanks to magic and a sudden goat monster everything ended up okay. (Edge faints upon seeing the baby come out).

Chapter 3

You’re holding your clean sleeping baby as the goat excuses herself with the skeletons. The skeletons are feeling a strange attachment to you and your baby. Before Toriel leaves she warns the skeletons not to harm you or your child plus she expects a full explanation later when you are feeling better and well rested.

Chapter 4

You name your son (who looks a lot like your husband). Now that you are well rested, it’s time to figure out how/why you’re here. You aren’t too mad considering it was an accident and they helped you give birth safely.

Chapter 5

A montage of you living with the skeletons and how things are changing. The house is babyproof, the edgy boys are becoming softer (You charm Red with your kindness and affection and confront Edge. You tell him something along the lines of “think back on the last thing you told Red. Do you really want those to be the last words you told him if he died today?”). The skeletons rotate on night watch since most of them are up anyways. Overall cute family moments all around.

Chapter 6

Dust asks if the two of you can make a baby. You reject his offer, explaining that you would wait at least two years before having another child and even then, you still need to find the right person. He pulls you into a steamy make-out session. As he pulls away, he whispers “I can wait two years,” before teleporting away.

Chapter 7

Thanks to Dust’s bold declaration, you’re now paying attention to the skeletons around you and the way they interact with your son. You realize just how comfortable you all have gotten with one another, how fatherly they have been to your son, and how domestic life has been. Thoughts of your late husband flicker through your head. Due to his illness you both had many conversations discussing the possible future after his death. He made sure to drill into your skull that he wants you to be happy after he dies and to continue living your life. He knew that he would leave you young and doesn’t expect you to stay married to him for the next 70 years after his death. Are you ready to move on?

Chapter 8

Toriel is watching your baby for the day (a full 24 hours) to give everyone a break and to allow you all the chance to get to know each other without the baby around. What better way to learn about each other than some quality time and a sleep over! During the day you spend two hours with each skeleton.

6am-8am You spend time with Papyrus (Main activity: A morning walk and cooking breakfast)

8am-10am You spend time with Edge (Main activity: Going shopping and reading together)

10am-12pm You spend time with Blue (Main activity: Playing tennis or rather teaching Blue how to play tennis)

12pm-2pm You spend time with Dust (Main activity: Keeping Dust out of the shower, playing video games, and preparing lunch) (He’s flirty and just so there’s no confusion he firmly confesses to you, you might even get a kiss)

2pm-4pm You spend time with Stretch (Main activity: He gives you a massage as you two watch tv and enjoy a light snack)

4pm-6pm You spend time with Red (Main activity: Takes you on a motorcycle ride. Enjoying the scenic route on the way to the mountain to enjoy a beautiful sunset) (A no pressure confession)

6pm-8pm You spend with Sans (Main activity: Casual conversation over dinner at Grillby’s) (A no pressure confession)

8pm-11pm-ish You spend time with the whole gang having a game night. Alternating between card games, board games, darts, and doubles Ping-Pong (You team up with Dust since he doesn’t have a partner). You don’t have any alcohol (since you’re still breastfeeding) some of the others do consume some alcohol, but responsibly. The baby will be back tomorrow, and no one wants to have a hangover with a crying baby around.

Everyone is passed out in the living room by 12am with you between Stretch and Blue.

Chapter 9

After multiple successful escapes by your son from his crib. The skeletons schedule an appointment with Doctor Alphys. You aren’t too worried about it since plenty of babies can escape from their crib or end up in random places if left unsupervised (not that he was left unsupervised for long or often giving how many attentive and protective parents are in the house). But as it turns out your son is absorbing magic and managed to tap into his own little magic source in his soul. Alphys isn’t sure if he’ll be able to use magic as he gets older but it’s something to keep in mind.

Chapter 10

It’s been a year since you arrived in their universe and a year since your son was born. You celebrate your son’s birthday with a party. Of course, the skeletons are invited but so are other monster, Asgore and Toriel (who still aren’t on good terms), Frisk and monster kid, Grillby and Fuku (who offers her babysitting services), Alphys and Undyne, and of course Mettaton and Napstablook. The party is a blast if not tiring, plus you got loads baby items, toys, and clothes for your son. Although there was a good chunk of drama in the mist of the party.

The (one-sided) competitive flirting between Papyrus and Edge for Mettaton’s attention. Blue’s internal struggle to complement both you and Mettaton equally. Stretch cling to your side despite always keeping his sockets on Mettaton as he also complains about him nonstop. Needless to say, the romantic tension was strong and Mettaton and Alphys were having a field day with it. Sans, Red, Dust, and Undyne failing to hide their annoyance with Mettaton also added to the tension (although Dust didn’t really care for anyone that wasn’t you, your son, or the other skeletons). If tonight doesn’t inspire a Mettaton movie you aren’t sure what will.

Once all the guests left and your son was put to bed, it is time to celebrate your arrival to their universe and into their family.

Chapter 11

Another montage of family moment. You consider getting a job or at every least look into starting a hobby. You star progressing your relationship with the others, going on dates with Dust, Sans, and Red. While Papyrus and Edge have firmly stated that they view you as a sister (if that wasn’t clear after the party a couple of months ago). The magic exposure is starting to make your son develop slightly faster than the average baby (not as fast as a monster baby would but enough to where they’ll be considered gifted in elementary school).

Blue and Stretch both talk to you at different time but about the same topic. They feel awkward around you, having mix emotions of being attracted to you but like something was off or wrong. Admittedly you are in the same boat and are willing to take it slow and just see where things go.

Chapter 12

It has been two years since your child was born and Dust is ready for baby making…if you are. Long awaited soulbonding and sex take place that night.

Chapter 13

You tested yourself the next day and you are, in fact, pregnant. Some of the skeletons are jealous and Sans and Red call dibs on being next at the same time. You do firmly remind them that you aren’t a baby making factory before they receive a lecture from their respective brothers. They make sure to apologize for making you feel like a baby making factory instead of a person, and you explain that there is no guarantee you will want more children in the future. This is a topic you will all discuss when the time comes.

Chapter 14

Sans fills weird about Dust being the first (to soulbond and to be a father) with his murderous background. He also feels weird about the whole situation like y’all are skipping a lot of steps. You honestly kind of agree (it had only been two years and you aren’t even married, nor did you really talk about such a big change as getting pregnant with your other datemates). So, the two of you spend the night in bed holding each other and talking. You talk about your late husband and family, and he talks about his family, he’s life in the underground, and the resets.

Chapter 15

The swap brothers have finally realized how they feel about you and so have you. Over the years and couple of months you have come to see the different sides of Blue. Yes, he has traits that remind you of Papyrus, but he also has some of Sans. And the longer you got to know him the more he started to become his own distinct person and the more you started to genuinely fall for him.

Blue is the same, he was initially attractive to you physically and while you had a lovely personality it didn’t quite capture his soul until he got to know you more. To see your over dramatic and cheesy performance, your playful acting, and the rare moments of your childish and spoiled self. Those parts of you had been buried beneath the false misunderstanding of what maturity is and motherly duties but the longer you’ve been around the skeletons and their monster friends you realized that moments of being a dramatic goofball doesn’t make you less mature or motherly. He fell for this melodramatic cheesy acting, goofball of you.

Stretch however, experienced the opposite. He started out taking interest in your personality. You’re cute, don’t get him wrong, but that’s not what drew him to you. For the longest time he thought he had a crush on you and probably did. Despite having a crush on you and he didn’t quite have sexual or romantic feelings for you. Whenever he thought about doing or being something more it felt wrong for some reason. He can’t quite describe the feeling. From a personality standpoint you seem perfect, but he just can’t view himself as anything more than your friend or even a brother. And it was that thought, the thought that he would be fine if he was your brother that sealed the deal. He likes you but not in that way and that’s okay.

Chapter 16

Red decides that he wants you and that he can’t/doesn’t want to live without you. He wants to do this the monster way but is afraid of what Dust’ll do if he tries to soulbond with you right now. So, instead decides to do it the human way. He takes you out on a date and proposes at the beach on a clear starry night.

You say yes.

Chapter 17

It is decided that all the skeletons are going to stay and cease working on the machine. There’s a debate on sealing up the basement now that your son becoming more mobile and with more babybones on the way.

Chapter 18

You learn that you are having twins. Everyone’s shocked and Dust is both shocked and happy. You can only hope that twins don’t run in their family. Everyone starts preparing for the babies.

Chapter 19

Your son is happy for a new playmate but also scared. He’s scared you won’t love him anymore and that his dad’s won’t love him anymore. He’s already figured out the skeletons aren’t his real father.

All the skeletons join the conversation saying even if they aren’t his birth father, they are still his father. Reassuring him that even with the new children they will still love him. Dust (who spent the most time with your son) even had a private one-on-one to help reassure him, since he seems most concerned about Dust.

Chapter 20

It’s time to give birth and this time you’re more prepared. It’s still painful and to make matters worse it’s storming outside. But thankfully the twins are safely delivered both being boys. One appears human while the other is a skeleton. The skeleton is younger by about 30 seconds.

Extra/Epilogue

-Dust’s Oldest Child: They are a mage with a mix of magical abilities from her father and mother (magic based off your soul trait). When mad, a magic haze surround his eyes and his eyeballs turn white and seemingly fade to the white of their eyes. Will find out when they’re older that their magic is so strong because he stole it from his brother (not proven). Hearing this really affects him and he blames himself for his brother being so weak and frail. It goes without saying that he is very protective of his younger brother. He can also see ghost Pap. His eyes are heterochronic, the left eye matches your eye color the right is red. (Resembles Dust more)

-Dust’s Youngest Child: They are physically weak and sort of frail with very little magic. Is hp is natural low (not one but lower than it should be for a child) and his stamina is low. However, he is very smart, observant, silent/stealthy, fast (like a sprinter not long-distance runner), and dodging. Of course, none of this known right away but are discovered as time goes on. Unlike everyone else in the house that tends to baby him, you and ghost Paps (no you can’t see ghost Pap) don’t. You help to show him his strength and teach him that sometimes brains can beat brawns. And sometimes the best way to win a fight is by not fighting. Ghost Pap teaches him self-defense but focuses on a long distance and stealth based fighting styles. You managed to convince your husbands and brother-in-laws to be less protective. To let him figure things out and try to solve problems first unless he asks for help (excluding situation where they need to step in of course). His eyelight is the color of his magic. (Resembles You more)

\- You can’t see ghost Paps and for the longest time you couldn’t sense him either. But after having soulbonding with Dust you gain the ability to at least sense him. For example, feeling a shift in the air or a faint flow of magic. Dust is happy his kids can see ghost Paps and he’s happy that you can at least feel/sense him.

-You and Red get married. Go on a short honeymoon without the kids and soulbond. You end up pregnant by the end of the honeymoon.

-Red’s Child: So far, she’s the only girl and you’re happy twins don’t run in the family. She’s also a skeleton that has magic based off your soul trait but her father’s stamina. She’s a quite child often following Dust’s youngest child around. As she gets older, she’ll have a bad habit of being intimidating whenever she’s nervous or feeling socially uncomfortable. And much to Red’s chagrin is quite the bold flirt (think Frisk or smooth flirtatious Red). Her eyelights are red. (Resembles Red more)

-You soulbond with Blue next but don’t get pregnant.

-You marry Sans, and soulbond on your wedding night but don’t get pregnant.

-They don’t take the news well.

-Your son tells his siblings that he has a different father, and they try harder to make sure he’s included and loved just as much as they are by their father and uncles.

-You marry Dust…kinda. He just wanted to see you in a wedding dress for him. It was a small ceremony in the backyard (You have a different dress for each wedding. Mettaton or Muffett (depending on the wedding) provide your dress at a huge discount or free if they can use your picture for advertisement).

-You get pregnant with Blue’s child.

Blue’s Child: He is a mage. Energetic and good with both magic and physically ability. He’s loud and talkative around people’s he comfortable with otherwise he’s very quiet. But is still friendly and approachable. When he gets older, he’ll probably experiment with being a clown (much to some of the other siblings distaste), a mime, or actor. Hopefully, he’ll settle on being an actor or mime but honestly, he’ll probably be an actor. (And Mettaton is loving it)! (it’s 50-50 on who he resembles more.)

-You get pregnant with Sans kids (twins!) and are official done with baby making. No more!

-Sans’ Oldest Child: They seem to enjoy summoning tiny gaster blasters. They have low stamina with strong magic that matches her father. She is physically healthy although she does sleep a lot and in random places. She’s into more of the arts (will probably take an interest in pottery) than science but does like looking at stars. A skeleton with white eyelights. (Resembles you more).

-Sans’ Youngest Child: She is physically capable but lacks magic control She can also feel ghost Paps but can’t see him like you. Similarly, Dust is happy about it and finds it cute when the two of you look towards his brother at the same time confused. She is into the science, specifically marine biology and clouds/cloud gazing. Although astronomy is a close third. (Resembles Sans more)

-The Papyruses have moved out and exactly next door, except for Stretch. Edge and Papyrus are dating/married to Mettaton.

-Papyrus has son. He had to carry the child since Mettaton had a robot body. Their son is a skeleton ghost. Sans is slightly unnerved that he plays with Dust’s brother occasionally.

-Stretch eventually moves in with Mettaton after learning and seeing the real him, beneath all the glamour and drama (He has done some genuine character development and has become more mindful of other people’s feeling and need. But he is still learning when to be dramatic and fake versus when to drop the act and be himself, aka have a proper conversation without purposely hiding or causing misunderstandings for drama).

End Notes: So, I changed a couple of things from this outline and expanded on other (not going to get into that because this is already long) But I do want to explain somethings. So, the reason Blue and Stretch had complicated emotions for you is because they are the swapped version of Sans and Papyrus. If you are Sans soulmate and if Mettaton is Papyrus, then it would kinda stand to reason that if things were swapped Blue’s soulmate would be you with a personality similar to Mettaton and Stretch soulmate would be Mettaton with a personality similar to yours. Now of course this doesn’t line up perfectly given the swap of Mettaton is Napstablook but I really just wanted to get that kind of disconnect between being attracted to someone but not (for some unknown reason).

Another thing I want to talk about is chapter 8. Originally you were going to have a “sleepover” where everyone gets drunk and play truth or dare. As much as I’m a fan (well kinda) of this trope in fiction, I’m not a fan of it in real life. I won’t get into that because I don’t feel like typing it, but I feel like for a group of mid 20s to mid 30 year olds who will be back to taking care of a child again in the morning, getting drunk and having a hangover isn’t the best decision. Not to mention at this point your son is still less than a year old and is being breast feed so you probably shouldn’t be consuming alcohol yet.

Which brings me to another point of, Reader does a mix of breast feeding and using a formula. Typically going with whatever is easier at the time i.e. breast feeding at home and using formula in public. Although the skeletons use formula when you aren’t around or are busy/sleeping. Now before you get mad about using formula in public it’s mainly because she doesn’t feel like fighting those battles nor does she feel like saving the lives of the fools who either look for too long or don’t know how to keep their mouth shut.

* * *

Notes:

[tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pumpkinflash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that’s it for me and I hope you guys enjoy this unborn au. A story and a universe that could have been made but won’t. And as always if you guys want to write this story or get inspired by it then let me know cause I’d love to read it!
> 
> See ya next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So thanks for checking out this..."story". I really appreciate it and even if/when I don't write it I still hope that you guys enjoyed it and found it interesting. This probably won't be updated regularly (cause I'm still trying to decide if I want write some of them or not). So just keep your eyes peeled. Also if any of you lovely reader want to write one of my unborn stories please contact me first so I can be aware and more importantly read it myself. 
> 
> See ya soon!


End file.
